


Not Sorry

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [6]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam breaks free from the PCPD and isn’t sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Not Sorry  
Characters: Cruz Rodriguez and Sam McCall  
Pairing: Cruz/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Sam breaks free from the PCPD and isn’t sorry.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own General Hospital or claim to and I make no money for this story.  
Author’s Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 376 words without title and ending.

*Not Sorry*

Word used: SWAY

#6 in Love's A Battlefield Series

Sam had used every trick she knew to try and sway Cruz into letting her go. Sure, she liked the young cop, but he really had no idea who he was dealing with.

So here she sat near Cruz’s desk, handcuffed to the chair like some child who was in trouble because they had misbehaved. 

“You’re gonna regret this,” Sam said, for what felt like the tenth time in two minutes.

When Cruz only smiled at her and then turned his attention back the paperwork on his desk, that’s when Sam made her move.

She slid her hand across the chair’s arm and then down it to the seat where she angled her side to grab the pick from her pocket.

No one had bothered to search Sam when they had brought her in and her face lit up in a smile when she realized the cops thought she wouldn’t try anything since dozens of uniforms were around and armed.

They didn’t know her very well. Sam managed to get the cuffs unlocked and before anyone could do or say anything, she launched herself across Cruz’s desk and grabbed him as a shield.

The moment she had launched herself across the desk, every cop in the building had immediately drawn their weapon.

Now Sam stood with Cruz in front of her as she quickly backed out of the PCPD. 

It all happened in a matter of seconds. When she was out of the line of fire of the cops and standing next to a car, she let Cruz go.

Then with lightning-like reflexes, she punched him in the gut and moments later he fell to the ground.

Right as Sam opened the car door she turned back to Cruz who stared at her. “I’d say I’m sorry, but the truth is, I’m not sorry. Just be glad you’re not hurt worse than that. Though I I’d never mess up such a pretty face. See you later, sexy.”

Moments later Sam was in the car and had hotwired it. She pulled out of the PCPD parking lot as the other cops burst out the doors and with a wave to Cruz who had gotten to his feet, she slammed her foot on the gas and left.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
